Punk'd
by GiveMeEverything
Summary: Heya - Someone gets Punk'd


Today was going to be epic. Not only was it her birthday, but today she got to punk someone. Last year she got to do a Ke$ha number and vomit, this year would certainly trump the last.

Heather was in the back of a white van with a pizza sticker plastered to its side. With her was a whole crew from the show Punk'd, and they were all excited for today's prank.

The unlucky person was none other than Naya, her best friend since her humble beginning on glee and girlfriend for the past year.

When the show had contacted her and asked if she wanted to punk Naya Heather agreed immediately. She'd witnessed all the pranks Naya had pulled on the other cast members and knew at the end of the day Naya would forgive her.

"Let's do it!" The producer shouted and several crew members high-fived as their eyes fixed onto the monitors.

Heather sent Dianna, her accomplice for the day, out the door and wished her luck.

Excited, she hurried back to her seat and put her headset back on.

"Ok Di, proceed." Heather ordered through the mic, setting the plan into motion.

Naya walked casually down a 'street' in the paramount lot, phone in hand.

"….that bad huh?" she said to the voice on the phone and crossed her arms.

Lea was supposed to help her with something; they'd chosen the Lima bean as their rendezvous point before heading to a coffee shop together.

"I'm so so sorry Naya, I should have told you sooner. I'm stuck at the gym with these asshole reporters and paparazzi wanting me to flash them 'the ring' that Cory supposedly gave me. You go on ahead to the coffee shop and I'll get there as soon as I can. I'm so sorry." Lea said through the phone, she was clearly distressed.

"No problem," Naya smiled, "See you there."

She hung up and thought of wandering around for a bit before heading to her car. She decided to check on heather before leaving.

"Ok, show yourself now." Heather instructed Dianna. The other actress rounded the corner just in time to meet Naya.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" She chided.

"Hi Di, I was supposed to meet Lea for coffee but she's stuck at the gym." Naya replied as she strolled along with Dianna who was leading her through an alley between two buildings.

"What for? Wait, are you asking her advice? Why didn't you come to me?" Dianna pouted a little for effect. She was following the script as best as possible.

"It's not like that Di," Naya quickly reached out for Dianna's hand but the other girl moved it away just as fast. "It's just I needed a second opinion, nothing else."

"Really Naya? Or are you just saying that?" Dianna huffed and started walking faster through the alley.

Naya quickened her step to keep up.

Exactly what Heather wanted, she smiled.

"This is going to be good," she cackled, "Andrew and Andy positions…..and…go."

"Di, wait up!" Naya shouted as she closed in on the girl with the sundress and floral hat. Out of nowhere two big guys blocked her path.

"Start arguing." Heather commanded and her cohorts complied.

"You couldn't even get the directions right!" Andy, a red-head with a beard shouted. "First day on the job and you've already screwed up!"

"You were the one who got us this job so you should know all the details. Why don't you just remember?" The other guy, Andrew, screamed back just as loud. He spit on the ground to his side, barely missing Naya.

Naya lifted her leg away slightly as the spit landed dangerously close to her. She was utterly confused.

"Hey, guys ummm," she said in between their insults, "could you step to one side, I need to pass."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"You have a problem lady?" Andy turned his attention to Naya who now realized maybe it wasn't such a good idea to interrupt their argument. "Who do you think you are?"

"Ummm," Naya gulped, "I'm…nevermind I'm just going to go…"

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked, a bemused smile crossing his face as he tipped back a beer bottle Naya didn't know he had.

"Now close in," Heather whispered. She was sitting at the edge of her seat and biting her nails.

Andy and Andrew quickly took several steps in Naya's direction. They smirked at each other knowingly and then put their predatory eyes on Naya.

"Oh shit," Naya murmured under her breath, her heart stopped as she looked behind her.

She couldn't see in front of her for the two lugs blocking her view but perhaps Dianna was still somewhere close by. She could run and call for help, surely someone would hear her.

She took a deep breath and before Andy could grab her she started to run.

"Where you going bitch?" Andy shouted as he and Andrew ran after her. Andrew was swinging his bottle wildly in the air.

"Dianna!" Naya screamed, trying her best to not twist her ankle. She cursed the universe for having her in regular clothes today; the cheerios sneakers would have been much easier to escape in. "Help!" She screamed, nearing the mouth of the alley, "Help, somebody!"

Naya looked behind her at the thugs catching up just as she ran into something soft. The drunken men stopped in their tracks.

Hands grappled around Naya's back, she was glad someone had found her in time.

"Thank you." She whispered, catching her breath.

"I don't think you should be thanking me,"

Naya snapped her head up immediately, her eyes widened.

"You just got Punk'd baby," Heather announced. A roar of laughs and claps surrounded Naya as she stood on her own. The whole crew was smiling, laughing and high-fiving each other.

Dianna was leaning against the wall cracking up.

"What the fuck!" Naya said, looking to Heather in disbelief.

"You got Punk'd baby, your screams for help were adorable."

"I agree," Dianna chimed and patted Naya on the back.

Naya turned to the producer who still wasn't done laughing. "What was that about? I thought I was…"

"Oh," the producer said, "I'll explain everything."

Naya give Heather one last scornful look as she stepped away to talk with the producer.

"Shit, what if she doesn't forgive me?" Heather looked to Dianna, worry written all over her face. She didn't want Naya mad at her on her birthday; she didn't think Naya would take the joke so badly.

"She'll be fine," Dianna smiled reassuringly.

"Naya, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. The prank would have never worked, obviously," The producer spoke calmly to a very angry Naya. "We wanted to shoot a Valentine's Day special, so, what better than to have Hollywood's sweetheart's punk each other?"

Naya rolled her eyes having recovered from the shock.

"Fine, but are we still a go?" She asked.

"Sure are." The producer said with a wink, "now let's Punk your girl."

The crew of Punk'd cleared out so there was only Naya and Heather left.

"Are you mad at me?" Heather asked her face sober.

"Would you be mad if your day started with being chased by drunken thugs?" Naya replied. She ignored Heather's attempts at holding her hand.

"I'm sorry baby, how can I make it up to you?" Heather tried to snag Naya's arm this time but she just moved away.

"Is this a bad time?" Dianna appeared.

Naya sent her a death glare which Dianna avoided.

"Heather, make up wants you now." Dianna relayed the message she'd been given.

"Yeah, I have a scene with Gloria now." Naya said without sparing a glance at either girl and walked off.

"She's really mad." Heather whispered to Dianna.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Dianna replied and hurriedly walked after the sour girl.

"I can't believe you did that and you didn't tell me," Naya said, knowing Dianna was following her. "Was Lea part of it too?"

"No." Dianna caught up and offered an apologetic smile. "She didn't know she was going to be swamped with paparazzi."

"I hate you," Naya broke her intense glaring and smiled.

"I knew you weren't that mad." Dianna laughed out loud and poked Naya in the stomach, "All just an act for what's up and coming right?"

Naya nodded.

"I'm going to meet up with Lea at the coffee shop, you do your job." Naya said as she opened the door of her range rover. "Make sure she feels super guilty, oh and thanks for your advice last night." Naya winked as Dianna closed her door with a, "will do."

Dianna found Heather leaning on the wall on set. Darren was having a last minute adjustment to his pants; they were too tight for him to dance in.

"Hey, you alright?" Dianna nudged Heather who kept looking at the ground.

"I shouldn't have done it," Heather said glumly, "I didn't think she'd be so mad, like she pranks people all the time!"

"Hemo, we really scared her," Dianna put her hand on Heathers shoulder; she didn't want her to take too much blame. "I guess it wasn't so fun."

"I'm calling her again," Heather whipped out her phone and dialed Naya for the sixth time.

Seeing Heathers face was enough for Dianna to know Naya was playing hard.

"Everyone in position," Eric, the director ordered. "Dianna, what are you doing here? Are you part of the scene?"

"Ummm, no" she replied, "I'm going now."

"I'll see you when you're done," she hugged Heather and walked away.

Heather got into position behind Darren and prepared herself for a long hour of dancing.

"five, four, three, two, one…action!"

The dance took over an hour and Heather was partly to blame for that. She messed up several times adding to Darren's ten-thousand mistakes.

She found Dianna talking on the phone in front of her trailer.

"….yeah, don't worry. Ok, bye." Dianna hung up the phone. "Hey Hemo, want to grab lunch?"

She got up and tucked her book under her arm. "Want to go to the chicken grill? I haven't been there in a while. You don't have any more scenes today right?"

Heather shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry,"

"Then come keep me company," Dianna joined their arms and headed for her car. She didn't let Heather protest.

Dianna had just parked as she glanced over at Hemo in the passenger's seat. She was quiet and she kept checking her phone.

"How many times have you called her?" Dianna asked.

"Twenty times," Heather replied sullenly and lit her screen again. Dianna could see the background photo was one of Heather and Naya sharing a mouse kiss.

"I'm hungry, are you coming?"

Heather sighed and got out of the car.

Dianna led them to a vacant table and placed her order, her eyes kept darting to the entrance.

A few minutes passed and in walked Naya followed by Lea.

The door's bell brought Heathers attention to the two newcomers, when her eyes landed on Naya she pushed her chair back and marched forward with purpose.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Heather asked through gritted teeth.

Naya looked at her like she was still annoyed.

"Lea, let's eat somewhere else." Naya said, dragging Lea out of the door they'd just come through.

"Stop it Naya, you need to talk to me!" Heather followed.

"Whats…Heather, I have no idea what's going on…I…why are you fighting?" Lea looked at both Naya and Heather.

Dianna appeared right on time, "Hey Lea, were you gonna eat here? I'd love your company!"

Naya sent a new wave of death glares at Dianna; she was supposed to be helping her.

"I would love that Di, and I think these two need to figure out their problem."

Lea followed Dianna back into the grill leaving Heather and Naya.

"I'm sorry ok?" Heather began, "I know I shouldn't have done it…I'm…"

"Don't Heather," Naya put her hand up. "I'm not mad it happened to me, I'm mad that you were the one behind it. It was hilarious wasn't it, to see me nearly clobbered to death?"

"Of course not!" Heather responded, folding her arms in defense.

"Oh yeah? _Your screams for help were adorable,"_ Naya quoted. "I just can't with you right now Heather."

Naya walked to her car leaving Heather banking on tears.

"So, I guess you didn't work it out?" Lea said as Heather sat down. "What happened anyway?"

Dianna who had been tight-lipped up till now looked at Heather, asking if it was ok to tell.

Heather didn't respond, she was downright miserable.

"Heather Punk'd Naya this morning." Dianna explained, "Miss feisty didn't take it so well."

"Oh?" Lea looked at Dianna confused, "I thought Naya was going to…"

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Dianna cut her short, "It wouldn't have sounded real if you'd known Naya was being Punk'd."

"What do you mean?" Lea asked.

"I told the paparazzi that Cory gave you an engagement ring," Dianna confessed, "….also where you'd be."

"You what!" Lea burst, her voice raising several octaves higher than normal. "You set that up? You could have just…"

"Oh, Come on Lea." Dianna chuckled, "you and Cory have been playing up the Monchele so much lately, I thought it'd be funny."

"Sneaky…" Lea said shaking her head.

"Di, can I have your car keys? I'm not going to drive back; I'll just wait in there while you two finish up." Heather said.

Dianna refused to let Heather wait in the car for that long considering their food hadn't come yet. She ordered it as take home instead.

"How's she doing?" Naya asked Dianna with concern. She'd been chilling in Dianna's trailer waiting for the trio to come back from lunch.

"She's tired; she's resting in her trailer." Dianna let herself down on the couch beside Naya.

"Damn, I feel really bad right now. I can't do this..."

Naya made to get up but Dianna stopped her. "You can't quit now."

"Sure can, I'll call the Punk'd people and cancel."

"No you can't," Dianna rolled her eyes, "besides, what about the plan? And have you written down what you're going to say?"

Naya and Dianna joined Lea and relocated to Punk'ds Pizza van two hours later.

They filmed a bit of footage inside the van before the producer said it was time.

"I hope I don't die for real," was the last thing Naya said to the camera before stepping out of the trailer.

"Go, Lea," Dianna ordered.

Lea walked towards Heathers trailer and knocked twice. The door opened revealing Heather in a tank top and boy shorts.

"Umm, is this appropriate for TV?" Naya whispered into her mic from her hiding spot where she could very clearly see Heather.

"You should be glad she's wearing shorts," Dianna chuckled.

"Good afternoon," Lea greeted Heather. "I was sent to pick you up. I can't tell you where I'm taking you but it's going to be an awesome surprise." She said enthusiastically.

Heather scrunched her eyebrows together, "oh, okay let me get dressed." She said before she disappeared into the trailer again.

Ten minutes passed and Heather reappeared wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans.

"Ok, start walking Naya," Dianna directed.

"So you can't tell me where we're going?" Heather walked down the steps of her trailer.

"Nope," Lea smiled.

"Does it have something to do …"

" Hey, Naya!" Heather shouted from her vantage point. She rushed past Lea so quickly the girl almost fell over.

"Stop Naya, I need to talk to you please. You can't stay mad at me forever!" Heather ran after Naya till she caught up.

"What do you want hea…" Naya began, but without warning she fell to her knees and then her whole body hit the floor.

"Oh my God, Naya!" Heather knelt down and shook her gently at first and then harder. "Naya! Naya, what's happening!"

Lea rushed to her side, phone in hand.

"Heather, check if she's breathing," Lea ordered as she called for the medics.

"No, this can't be happening!" Heather began to cry, "She's breathing but she's not waking up!"

"Hey, don't panic. Help is on its way Heather. Stay strong, stay strong" Lea gripped her shoulders.

Soon enough an ambulance arrived and Naya was hoisted into the back of the van on a stretcher.

"We're going to meet you at the hospital," Dianna spoke to Lea through the mic.

"Heather, don't worry everything is going to be fine. The paramedics said so." Lea tried to calm Heather down.

She wouldn't let go of Naya's hand.

At the hospital they took Naya to the ICU immediately. Heather wanted to follow but they didn't allow her.

Half an hour passed and no one came to tell them anything.

Lea watched as Heather paced the floor and asked the person behind the counter for any news over and over again.

"I have to call her parents," Heather sniffled.

"Already done, I called all our friends too." Lea said and got Heather to sit down.

I moment later and a doctor came out asking for a Ms. Morris.

Lea tried not to laugh at the unprofessional attire of the doctor.

"Would you like to see her first?" He asked Heather, "…before I tell you what's wrong."

Heather nodded.

"Take a deep breath." The doctor said as they stopped in front of a door.

"Is it bad?" Heather barely dared to ask.

The doctor didn't answer; instead he pushed the door open and held it for Heather to open.

The room was dark, something that was certainly not normal in a hospital. Heather began to wonder but before she could come to a conclusion the lights came on and a whole host of people shouted.

"Happy Birthday Heather!"

She was in shock, she held onto Lea's arm for support.

Naya rolled up to her on a wheelchair, "Oh, and baby…you've been Punk'd." She said with the biggest grin.

Heather had the urge to slap it right off her face, but she was too happy that there was no real emergency and no one was dying.

She jumped onto Naya's lap and kissed her senseless.

Cheers erupted from behind them and finally Heather looked up to see friends, family, crew, and all wearing ridiculous party hats.

"I hate you so much right now." She whispered to Naya and got off her lap to greet her family. She noticed Naya's family was there too which was weird.

"Don't you want to hear me out first?" Naya spoke up. The room went silent.

"Look, I deserved it Naya, I'm not mad at you." Heather turned to face Naya rolling towards her in her wheelchair.

"Good, because I wasn't going to apologize," Naya said.

"Oh?" Heather looked at Naya, then at everyone else in the room for a clue.

"Heather, remember when I met you and said that fate had laid a hand?"

Heather nodded, how could she ever forget the day she met the love of her life?

"I didn't really understand it then, what fate wanted. But I do now," Naya slid her hands up and down her legs nervously. She'd practiced so many times; it wasn't even a long speech.

"Heather, you know we've been best friends, girlfriends, and everything in between but I don't believe any of those are what we're meant to be. I love you Heather, so much, and I want you to know that and …." She gulped before sliding her hand into her pocket. "…I want the world to know that, forever."

Everyone in the room gasped when Naya flipped open a small box, all except for Heather who was motionless and speechless. She stared wide eyed and wide mouthed at Naya.

"So…uh.." Naya took deep breaths and concentrated on the back of the small box. "Heather, will you marry me?"

Heather immediately knelt down to Naya's level and looked her right in the eyes.

Naya could feel the anticipation in the room but once her eyes locked onto Heathers dazzling blue ones, she forgot about it all. She held her breath and waited for the answer.

"You are a fucking moron," Heather said. It wasn't what Naya or any other person in the room expected.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, and then you…are you trying to kill me?"

Naya felt tears of rejection begin to form, she wanted to shake her head and look away from those eyes that held her heart captive but she needed to hear the answer.

"Naya," Heather continued, "I want you to know too that even if I die I swear I'm going to die loving you with my whole heart and wearing that ring on my finger, yes…I'll marry you."

Naya let her tears fall as Heather kissed her.

"Thank you, I love you…so so much." Naya whispered against Heathers lips before recapturing them.

They drew apart and Naya motioned for Heather to look at the camera pointed straight at them.

She knew what to do.

"You've been Punk'd America!" They both shouted along with the rest of the room. The camera panned away to capture the celebration happening behind them.

"And I'm getting married," Heather whispered to Naya, "but your still a moron."

"But you love me." Naya smirked.

Heather nodded, "But I love you, …forever."


End file.
